The Roommate Catastrophe
by Crusader1080
Summary: After another argument with Sheldon, Leonard decided to snatch the Roommate Agreement and leaves to Raj's place. They decided to amend the agreement to make Sheldon feel miserable.
1. Chapter 1

The Roommate Catastrophe

(The Sheldon-Leonard Catastrophe)

1

It was a sunny morning in Pasadena, its early in spring, the trees were just beginning their annual regrowth after shedding leaves at autumn and spending three months of California winter.

Everything was quiet in a 5 story apartment block when thick Physics book was thrown out from the fourth floor, along with glass fragments from the broken window it crashed through. Followed by the Physics book, a figurine was thrown out as well, crashing another part of the window.

Inside, Leonard and Sheldon were arguing about each other's quirks and behaviors but mostly about Sheldon's inability to change his rigid schedule, his arrogance and lengthy yet unnecessary explanations of the simplest things in life. Sheldon responded by bombarding Leonard with more scientific fact and history to make his point only to be interrupted by Leonard picked up another thick Particle Theory book from the shelf and throws it at him to shut him up.

Sheldon dodged the book after calculating the trajectory in his head before Leonard even proceed to throw it. He hid behind the kitchen island, continued with his explanation about Leonard's failure to continue his relationship with Penny and conducting original research instead of "ripping off" existing research. To finish it off, he went to his desk drawer and produced a ring folder with a piece of paper entitled Roommate Agreement stuck on the cover.

_According to the roommate agreement section 4 clause 5, all roommates shall not throw any private possession at each other as a threat or to cause harm or to cause damage to shared property._

"It seems you had violated this section of the roommate agreement and you will be prosecuted according to Roommate Agreement Section 10, Punishment for misbehavior." Sheldon explained as he flicked through the thick paper.

Leonard stood there at the sofa feeling extremely irritated by his bound from the Roommate Agreement which he was force to sign when he moved in 7 years ago, although he was saved by Sheldon from the rocket fuel incident which broke the elevator and not reporting it to the landlord nor the government. However, Leonard had limits and already had enough.

He stopped Sheldon again by throwing a pillow at him while he was busying finding Section 10 of the roommate agreement, then proclaimed, "Look Sheldon, I had enough with this Roommate Agreement you have! One thing is certain, I am heading to Raj's place to spend the rest of my day! If you want something, go annoy Penny!"

Sheldon protested, "No way Leonard, you can't go, according to the Roommate Agreement, Section—"

Leonard went forward and snatched the agreement from Sheldon's hands then yelled at him, "You know what? I am taking this with me! Just in case you want to annoy Penny with it!"

Sheldon was in shock to see Leonard snatched the agreement from his hands then he became annoyed at him, "Okay then, then from this point in time onwards out relationship is being terminated and I will write a new roommate agreement to compensate this loss." He then sat down on his office chair and start working on a new agreement.

Leonard slammed the door behind him when Penny peeked out from her opened door across the hall. Penny's look was quite worried when she heard Leonard and Sheldon arguing across the hall and loud crashing noises from the broken glass when Leonard throw something out from the window.

She whispered to Leonard to get his attention which he did, he turned to her and smiled weakly at her, albeit robotic, "Hey Penny."

"I guessed you have another argument with Sheldon again? That's _some_ argument back there."

Leonard snapped, "_Some_?! Sheldon is nuts! All I wanted to do was move the sofa further back from the TV and guessed what happened?"

Penny looked confused, "What happened?"

"Sheldon went shit crazy! That's what happened! He went to his long painful lecture about his spot and the blasted roommate agreement that all movement of furniture must be notified 12 hours prior!"

Penny looked horrified and confused by what Leonard explained to her, she repeated his explanation, "So you are telling me that Sheldon went crazy because you didn't informed him about moving the sofa further back from the TV the day before? Is that correct?"

Leonard nodded.

Penny nodded in return. Her gaze turned to the ring folder Leonard was holding. She pointed at it out of curiosity, "what is that?'

Leonard looked at the folder on his right hand, "Oh this, this is the roommate agreement that I told you before."

Then Penny had a flashback when Leonard came to her house for a retreat after a heated argument with Sheldon due to a thermostat. Leonard explained to her about the Roommate Agreement which Leonard forced to sign when he first moved in. Penny let out a positive sounding noise and turned to Leonard, "I remember now! So why are you carrying it now? I thought Sheldon hid it somewhere?"

"Oh, I just snatch it from him when he tried to point out where I did wrong when I threw some stuff out from the window."

"You threw some stuff out from the window? That might explain the crashing sound. What did you threw out anyway? I hope it's nothing important to Sheldon?"

Leonard paused for a while, "Ahhhh…no. I threw his favorite physics textbook, his Batman figurine and his mint condition graphic novel out."

Penny nudged him in annoyance, "Leonard! You can't do that to him, it's his private possession, and you need to go down there and try to recover them." She began pushing Leonard down the stairs, hopefully he would recover the items Leonard threw out.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Leonard was at Raj's apartment aka the Raj Mahal instead of picking up the items he threw out from the window from the argument just as Penny ordered him. They were watching a Bollywood movie while on Leonard's lap was the Roommate Agreement, briefly reviewed by Raj before remarked how astonishing piece of work Sheldon pulled out.

Leonard was in his own world—his eyes were fixed to the television screen but he was thinking how to apologize to Sheldon when he return to his apartment and the implications that might follow. He also considering staying with Penny for the rest of the night if the apology did not work out as planned.

Raj noticed Leonard's gaze at the television screen since his arrival an hour ago. He turned off the television and began, "Leonard, you should go and apologize to Sheldon."

Leonard turned his head then glared at him in annoyance, "An apology? Raj, you know Sheldon, he is nuts!"

"Well, it's your fault that you moved the sofa further back knowing that will mess up his Spot, also you threw his stuff out."

Leonard picked up the Roommate Agreement and shoved it right into his face, he shouted, "Did you see this? I being bounded by this thing for seven years! Seven years of unnecessary enforcement without any amendments…"

His voice trailed off when he mentioned the word _amendments_, his eyes were wide open, then fixed his gaze back to the agreement. Raj was puzzled by the sudden change, he asked, "What's wrong Leonard?"

Leonard was flicking through page after page of the Roommate Agreement, looking for any changes that Sheldon could had made for the past seven years, he lifted up a finger to stop Raj from talking, which Raj quickly folded. After a final flicked through, he looked at Raj in glee.

Raj asked him again, "So what's wrong?"

Leonard began to grin, "I know how to take exact revenge on Sheldon."

Meanwhile, Penny walked over to the apartment across the hall. She hesitated from knocking the door, knowing Sheldon would vent his anger of Leonard towards her then bombarded her with his long lecture about social convention, physics, historical facts and more who-knows-what-he-would-say-from-his-face-hole.

In the end, she knocked.

The door opened slightly before Sheldon's head popped out between the door and the door frame, his face was the same as before with a strange smile on his face, "Good evening my fellow neighbor, well it is a could be well established social norm to visit a neighbor during distress but I think it is a right to turn away such offers, is that right Penny?"

Penny was at loss of words, she had no idea what went through Sheldon's mind after Leonard stormed out from their apartment with the Roommate Agreement. She tried to be polite and smiled back at him, "Sheldon, I come to visit you to see…well, how you are being? Is everything okay for you?"

"Penny, I am so glad to have you to come over to comfort me in this unworldly betrayal of a roommat." Sheldon then opened up the door and let Penny in. Her face went pale when she saw the state of the apartment, it was as if they were robbed again, presumably the same robber who did it last time. The living area was a mess of books, pillows, papers, marker pens and whiteboards. The window had broken with three visible holes where Leonard threw Sheldon's things out.

Penny turned to Sheldon after she had regained her bearings from the shock, "Sheldon, Leonard did all this?"

Sheldon ignored her as he returned to his laptop, continue his work of writing a new Roommate Agreement. Penny followed him, not failed to notice the neatly stack of yellowish stack of printed materials on the floor. She picked the upper most sheet before Sheldon smacked her hand, dropping the paper back at the stack.

"Oww! Sheldon! What did you do that for?!" Penny yelled at him, rubbing the area where she got smacked.

"I understand your human desire to know the purpose of this stack of papers as curiosity. However, I will not tolerate anyone from touching it or notify anyone of its contents as it is exclusive to the author and the client. In other words, it's private and confidential."

Penny stared at Sheldon as he explained before she could continue, "New Roommate Agreement?"


End file.
